Vida sin lujos
by Beauty Dark
Summary: No se dejen llevar por el titulo es una pequeña historia de como vive Anna ahora después de la peleas de shamanes


Aqui sentada en la ventana de la casa lo veo, con unos pantalones color caqui y una camisa interior, su pelo es mas largo como el de Silver, pero si lo veo bien tiene mucho parecido ahora a como estaba antes Silver de nuevo tan sonriente como siempre, su maldita sonrisa llena de inocencia mientras platica con Manta,despues de 3 a os de la pelea para elegir al Shaman King cada uno hizo su vida, nosotros pues tenemos a un hijo, Hanna, chico tan mas temperamental y corajudo que he visto desde mi pero es un gran ni o y futuro Shaman.

Mi antecion vuelve a mi ahora esposo y noto que tambien me mira desde lejo y me manda una sonrisa solo a mi, una unica llena de amor y un poco picara y solo volteo al lado contrario soltando un bufido, l sabe bien que es mi forma de devolverle el saludo, no soy asi todo el tiempo pero si mientras que estamos en publico, me siento boba no demostrando mis emociones pero siempre se me a dificultado ecepto con el.

La tarde pasa lenta y estoy sola en la casa Hanna se fue a jugar con el hijo de Len o creo que a pelear como se llama ese mocoso? no lo recuerdo; Len dijo algo sobre que se quedara en su casa para entrenar y yo acepte, eso le ayudara a ser mas fuerte, Tamao a regresado al Monte Osore con los abuelos de Yoh, la extra aba no solo por que se encargaba de los deberes del hogar sino por que era buena compa ia y podia charlar un poco mientras estaba sola en la casa como en estos momentos.  
En la tarde encendi el televisor y me puse a ver las novelas hasta que mis pensamientos divagaban y ya no veia nada solo estaba pensando en como seria mi vida sin lujos.  
Suspire, acomode mi vestido, que ahora era menos largo con dibujos de petalos de sakuras, el favorito de Yho, me levante y puse mi pelo ahora largo en orden y antes de voltear sienti que alguien me abraza por la espalda y acomoda su cara en mi cuello.  
-Eres muy mala conmigo Annita.-su tono de voz no sonaba como un reproche.  
Mi respuesta fue un silencio nada incomodo, no fue algo que quisiera pero me tomo desprevenida.  
-Annita...  
-Mande, mantente lejos.-le dije un poco incomoda por la proximidad, admito que hemos tenido intimidad pero eso fue hace a os, antes de la pelea de shamanes aun que aveces nos abrazabamos o solo nos tomabamos de las manos. Me aparte de el y me di la vuelta dandole la cara.  
-Solo quiero estar contigo.- me tomo por sorpresa haciendo que un leve sonrojo saliera de mi.  
Sin pensarlo mucho le tome la mano y lo guie hasta la puerta trasera para contemplar el cielo.  
-Sabes, hoy platique con Manta me dijo te veias bien y que no has cambiado de actitud- decia mientras reia.  
-Dile que el no a cambiado y que nunca crecera.- dije con severidad, no me gustaba que criticaran mi forma de ser.  
-No seas asi, ya sabes como son.-Desprevenido, hablo en plural, lo que significaba que todos coicidian.  
Solte su mano y me pare para caminar por el patio trasero para disminuir mi malestar por lo comentado, me enfoque a mirar las estrellas, senti la brisa ahora ya estaba oscuro asi que hacia mas frio, mi vestido danzo con el viento mientras mis cabellos volaban, me abrace a mi misma para disminuir el frio pero fue un intento muy tonto pues no lo quito.  
-Ellos no pueden ver como eres en realidad.- fue un susurro algo ronco que me tomo desprevenida haciendo dar un peque o salto pero antes de hablar me giro y me beso como nunca antes lo habia hecho, con deseo.  
Me sorprendi pero poco a poco cerre mis ojos y me entrege en ese beso, dejandome llevar por mis instintos, abrazondolo por la espalda para profundizar nuestro beso mientras el me apretaba hacia su cuerpo por medio de mi cintura hacien que de mi garganta salier un gemido involuntario.  
Esto no era como las veces anteriores, era algo nuevo, para mi y creo que tambien para el por que apesar de todo note que estaba un poco nervioso.  
- Yho?- intente sonar fuerte pero solo salio un peque o jadeo.  
-Te amo.  
Mi sonrojo aumento y le dedique una sonrisa sincera mientras le susurre: -Tambien te amo.  
Sujeto mi mano y caminamos hacia nuestro cuarto, si, ahora compartiamos uno, entramos en silencio note su nerviosismo como creo que el noto el mio, nos sentamos en nuestro futon sin hablar hasta que me abrazo y me mantuvo en su pecho por un largo rato, no note si pasaba el tiempo por que solo me enfocaba a l.  
-Me senti celoso cuando note que otros hombres te miraban mi Annita.- Decia contra mi oido mientras me apretaba mas a el.-No te voy a compartir eres MIA.- parecia un ni o que defendia a capa y espada su juguete mas preciado, en cierto modo me alegro escucharlo que se sientiera feliz por ser yo la persona por quien se pusiera en ese estado.  
Heche una risa discreta pero suficientemente alta para que escuchara, me separo un poco para mirarme con una gran sonrisa como en la tarde y de nuevo me beso y estavez no tarde en responder.  
Nos dejamos llevar por el momento cada beso y caricia se intensifico y llegamos a un momento lleno de placer que los dos compartimos, el decia palabras tiernas en mi oido mientras yo solo le decia que lo amaba, fue algo empalagoso lo admito pero era lo que sentia y con el no me ocultaba.  
Amanecio y el estupido sol me golpeo la cabeza, tube que levantarme a rega adientes pero no fue tarea facil por que un gran brazo me tenia sujeta y no dejaba moverme con libertad, aun que quisiera levantarme primero busque mi ropa con la mirada pues estaba desnuda y no me atravia a salir asi de el futon...  
-Annita, quedate... aun es temprano.-balbuceo mi esposo mientras me sujetaba mas fuerte.  
-El sol no me deja.  
-Se soluciona facil...  
Me puso bajo el y nos tapo con la manta hasta la cabeza y empezo a besar mi cuello.  
-Dijiste que era temprano.-reproche.  
-Para levantarnos, no para hacer el amor hay que aprovechar que estamos solos. Hanna necesita hermanitos.  
Lo maldije una y mil veces por su inpertinencia mientras el me seducia, cosa que lo logro, nos entregamos de nuevo esa ma ana, ahora que lo pienso vivir sin lujos esta bien mientras viva con mi familia y mis seres queridos todo estara bien, almenos por ahora.


End file.
